


HashiMito: Hades & Persephone AU

by LiveAndLetRain (CaraLee)



Series: Naruto Tumblr Prompt Minifics [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/pseuds/LiveAndLetRain
Summary: In Which Butsuma Makes A Tactical Error
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito
Series: Naruto Tumblr Prompt Minifics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653754
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	HashiMito: Hades & Persephone AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caped-Ace (PsychopompSentinel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychopompSentinel/gifts).



Mito knows what she will see even before she rounds the final bend in the tunnel before the gate.

“And what brings you here at this hour, Husband.” She says, not truly a question, not when they both know exactly why Hashirama stands, his feet bare and hair loose, arms raised towards the gates. Her gates. The gates that no one has ever returned back out of. He does not look away from them, his brow furrowed in concentration.

At the base of the gates, breaking up through the cold stone they are grounded in, are faint green tendrils.

“I have to go.” Hashirama says, the tendons on the backs of his hands straining as he forces life where life was never meant to be. 

“Go where?” Mito says, her voice full of scorn. “Running back to your father? Carrying tales of how best to bring hardship upon the under-realms? You are a poor spy if you cannot even remain at your post for more than the span of a human life.”

Hashirama turns in a swirl of hair and robes, eyes blazing, fists clenched at his sides. Vines write and twist around his arms, born from nothing but his fury as he takes two steps and looms over Mito, the difference in their heights almost ridiculous were there any to see it, even her crown does not quite come up to his chin.

He stares at her for a moment and she stares back up at him, then the fire in his eyes turns to ice and he turns his back on her, returning his focus to the gates. “I am no spy, Lady Wife. And I must leave because my father  _ has _ to be stopped.”

He sets his feet, sinking inches deep into the rock, shaking the very foundations beneath them. “My brothers, my cousin, my people, they looked to me to protect them. And so he sent me  _ here _ .” 

The tendrils at the gates grow another handspan, creeping up the undecorated surface.

“And it cannot stand. The world is  _ dying _ . The humans, the gods, and everything in-between. He is killing them and  _ it cannot stand _ .”

The last words echo through the halls like a spring gale, cracking the stone and stirring the barren soil. Only Mito herself remains unmoved.

And one small, pale hand reaches out and wraps around a shaking dark wrist.

She can feel the power within him, even here, in her own realm, where she holds the advantage. He is a force of nature, as they all are, and one as inevitable as she. All living things come to her, but more life will always rise to replace it.

She can feel his power and his truth and she spends a second to regret that it took her so long to realize that her most advantageous ally was right under her nose, in her very own home.

But Mito is not one to dwell upon regrets. What is done is done and now they must do more.

“None have ever escaped these gates, My Husband.” She says, the power of her rule as Queen here echoing in her voice, the darkness of the halls gathering about her like a cloak. Hashirama turns his head to meet her eyes once more.

“So we shall have to take the back door.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Send Me A Prompt!](https://narutobookshelf.tumblr.com/post/190885969211/arranged-marriage-prompts)


End file.
